mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Photon (anime)
''Photon: The Idiot Adventures '' is a 6 episode anime OVA series by Koji Masunari. The main character, Photon, possesses superhuman strength but is extremely simple-minded. He engages in heroic adventures of different varieties. He accidentally gets married to a rebel space pilot named Keyne, and becomes involved in fighting an evil wannabe galactic emperor and his "bumbling henchmen". The ending song, "Pinch!", is performed by Yui Horie. A manga based on the anime was written by Hiroshi Kanno. Main characters * Photon Earth ( ): The protagonist, he is extremely strong and fights using a quarterstaff made of black crystal. Has the word "baka" (idiot) scribbled across his forehead by Aun in black ink as he was trying to lead her back home. His strength is tremnedous coming to a point where he was able to crack a crystal barrier with his bare hands. He's also able to withstand even the strongest blasts of Aho energy, even when it is focused directly on him. It was later revealed that he was the source of the un-Aho, which is the reason why Aun's stasis field has no effect on him. Since he was angry at Aun for writing the word idiot in permanent ink, he inscribed the same word on Keyne's forehead, inadvertently marrying her in the process. Though he is simple-minded, he is very trustworthy and loyal to those he promises to protect. * Aun Freya ( ): Photon's spoiled, high-strung, flighty childhood friend, she has the ability to create stasis fields. Humorously, she isn't immune to her own stasis fields and can paradoxically trap herself (and everything around her) in a perpetual stasis field. Photon is the only one who is immune to her stasis field and also is the only one who can get her and keep her out of such messes. In order to cancel out her stasis fields, he has to knock her on the head with his staff. Aun has a tendency of falling in love with every handsome man she encounters, which always ends up in disappointment for her when they turn her down. * Keyne Aqua ( ): The rebel space pilot who came to Sandy Planet. Photon inadvertently married her when he wrote the word "baka" in katakana on her forehead in black marker. However, she readily accepts the marriage out of fear of being alone and eventually admits her love for Photon. * Sir Papacharino Nanadan (or Papacha) ( ): The bumbling antagonist. Also quite perverted when it comes to women. He has an obsession with Keyne and will stop at nothing to have her, but is always foiled by Photon's intervening. He's also quite egotistical and has grand delusions of conquest. * Princess Lashara Moon ( ): Known as the "Flower of the Galaxy" due to her beauty, she's the daughter of the Galactic Emperor. She's madly smitten with Papacha, but what she didn't know is Papacha was really going to user her marriage to increase his harem. * Bulan ( ): The mysterious servant woman to Lashara, donning a strange looking hat (with feminine lips) and skintight purple attire. Usually moves by hovering on a golden platform and arrives with the princess to Sandy Planet to search out the "Singularity Point". However, she seems to know more about Lashara than she really lets on... * Pochis ( ): Papacha's cute doll-like henchmen. Excluding Pochi #1 (who acts as a leader figure to the others), there are 28 of them, who refer to each other by their number. Though Papacha believes they're all male, in truth, all the Pochis are really female. External links * Photon King Records Site * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Manga of 1997 Category:Central Park Media Category:Anime OVAs ja:フォトン (OVA) fi:Photon